


射进里面

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: “我可以射在你里面吗？”哈利用气音很小声地问。德拉科点了一下头，只是轻轻地点了一下，他咬着他饱满的下唇，深深地看进哈利的眼睛里。至少哈利是这样幻想的。





	射进里面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955784) by [brightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightowl/pseuds/brightowl). 



> Come inside的授权中文翻译  
> 原作地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955784

  “你有出现什么症状吗？溃疡？发痒？排尿时有灼烧感吗？”

  哈利咳嗽着，他从一直盯着研究的海报上移开了视线——“死斑谷病或致命：立即接种疫苗“，海报上用白色的字体这样标注着，旁边配上一幅照片。照片上一个中年女巫坐在她完全毁容的儿子的病床旁边，正在伤心地落泪。

  “呃，没有。”哈利回答。

  “那你今天来这体检的目的是什么？“这位治疗师是一个瘦小的女人，离开霍格沃茨不过几年。她穿的是鲑鱼红的裙子，这让她圆圆的苹果肌看起来特别红润。而这些都与她用来质问哈利的冷淡的声音形成了对比。

  哈利咽了一下唾沫，他感到自己的脸在充血。“感觉这是个好主意。”他说，内心默默地因引诱他来做这个检查的对话而退缩。

  对于这个，他在鼓起勇气询问德拉科之前，已经偷偷幻想了好几个星期。当哈利躺在床上，手有一下没一下地抚慰自己的阴茎时，他想着自己最近和德拉科的关系，他想象他们两个人躺在一起，光裸着，面对面。

  

_“我可以射在你里面吗？”哈利用气音很小声地问。_

_德拉科点了一下头，只是轻轻地点了一下，他咬着他饱满的下唇，深深地看进哈利的眼睛里。_

_然后，不知怎样，哈利又插进了德拉科的身体里，他们动情地摇晃着胯部。哈利填满了德拉科，当德拉科用他好听而投入的嗓音哭喊着哈利的名字时，两个人一起射了出来到达了高潮。_

_他们就这样的姿势——两个人乱七八糟地抱在一起，哈利的阴茎仍然插在德拉科屁股里，沉沉地睡了过去。德拉科小声地咕哝，几乎要听不清楚，“我是你的，哈利。”_

  

  不幸的是，每次他们一起的时候，哈利都因为太紧张而没有问过这个问题——太全神贯注控制住自己不要太早射出来，太害怕让德拉科认为他们之间发展太快，太不安这样会对他们这段才刚刚萌发的感情有什么不好的影响。

  他们在一起的时间总是很愉快——毕竟哈利其实并不太在意安全套。事实上，套套还有不少方便之处。事后容易清理；带有魔咒的套甚至会附带一些惊喜，例如震动，或者特别地紧致；事前受方用来做迅速的准备工作；让人更加性致勃发；甚至有些限制高潮的套套，需要你说一个触发词才会让你射出来。

  单从肉体上获得高潮快乐方面来说——至少和金妮在一起的时候——哈利说不出带不带上套做爱有什么不同。

  然后这就有点难解释了——哈利很想，事实上这事听起来不是那么合理，很想射在德拉科身体里，用精液填满他。并不是说哈利在高潮方面有什么难言之忍，只是自从他们开始交往以来，哈利就是占有欲更强的一方，他变成了一个总想把德拉科压在自己身下的冲动青年，总想把自己的阴茎塞进德拉科的屁眼里。哈利强烈地想标记占有德拉科，用自己身体的一部分填满他。

  有这样的想法可能是因为其他人看德拉科的眼神。当他们在昏暗的酒吧里时，没有人会在意哈利是大难不死的男孩；也没有人会在意德拉科是差点迷失于黑魔法世界的男孩，他浅金色的头发特别出众，每个人都想成为他，都想和他待在一起。然后即使他们总是一起度过周五和周六的夜晚，德拉科也没有给过任何形式的暗示或者任何形式的承诺给哈利。

  这个想法在他的脑海里已经好几个星期了。终于，一晚他在德拉科的身上，弓起背在高潮前最后几下用力地狠插着德拉科，“我想射在你里面”，他知道这句话之后他肯定会控制不住高潮，但他还是脱口而出了。

  德拉科在那个失神的时刻无视了他这句话，任由哈利倒在他的身上。大概半分之后，他像往常一样想推开哈利，他用像快要被压扁的声音说“呼吸不了。要被失败的魁地奇选手压死了。”

  哈利嘟囔着从他身上翻下来，顺便把性器上的套子拽了下来。他在末端打了一个结然后把它丢在一堆废纸里。当他准备对德拉科说的他失败的魁地奇专业选手生涯作出反驳时，德拉科先插话了，“你真的想射到我里面去，还是那不过是你高潮时的胡言乱语？”

  哈利嘴巴变得有点干。“如果是真的”，哈利一边说一边回到床上，并从德拉科那边抢过了一点被子，“你会不会觉得——呃，或者，呃，你想要吗？”他靠在自己的手臂上，小心翼翼地看着德拉科的表情。

  “那要分情况”，德拉科懒洋洋地说，他平躺在床上被子只改到腰部，眼睛盯着天花板，“你最近有去做身体检查吗？”

  “身体检查？”哈利问，他太不敢动——不敢像往常一样抱着德拉科。

  德拉科讥笑了一下。“是的，波特，身体检查。采样检查。我知道你之前把你的阴茎塞进过女韦斯利的身体里，天知道它有没有被某些阴道疾病加誉过。”

  “嘿！”哈利用力掐住德拉科的乳头，德拉科拍开了他的手。“你什么时候做过身体检查？“哈利反问。

  “我每个季度去做一次。事实上我有一个账户里面有所有关于我生殖系统健康的附录。我的阴茎对我来说还是很矜贵的，波特，我不会像对待生锈的金加隆那样对待它。”德拉科看了一眼哈利，然后翻了一下白眼。“我从你一片空白的表情猜，你最近都没有去做。或者说，甚至没有去做过。我不想知道，感谢上帝这些神奇的套套。那么，如果你想不戴着他们射在任何接近我屁股的地方，我希望有一张写着你身体健康的体检报告。我可以帮你预约，反正我也快到期去检查了。这段时间你别随便约其他人。

  哈利刚想反驳——毕竟，德拉科是第二个和他睡过的人，而且他也很确定金妮和他在一起的时候还是一个处子。不过…去做身体检查还是比讨论他匮乏的性经验简单。

  特别是德拉科看起来已经做过很多次检查，他有一张本地健康诊所的打过了很多孔的卡片。

 

然后情况就是哈利独自一个人，坐在诊所里，回答着一个治疗师无数十分隐私的问题。哈利知道她只是在做她的本职工作，即使她问像“你是否接受过或者做过肛吻？”这些让他十分羞愧的问题。

  “没有“他回答， _但是我想。_

“你是否有做过任何形式的安全措施，巫师方式的或者麻瓜方式的？”

  “我的前任吃魔药控制。我做肛交都有用魔法安全套。和男人（with men）。男人( man），一个，一个男人（one man）。

  “那么你和你的性伴侣现在是一对一关系吗？”

  为什么她总是问一些哈利不知道怎么回答的问题？哈利抓了一下下巴上的胡渣，“呃，我是，和他是。他的话，我想也是？”

  “你的伴侣知道你来做测试吗？他支持你来做这个吗？”

  “这就是他的主意。”

  “你的伴侣是否有过肉体上的伤害你，或者做出违反你意愿的性行为？”

  “没有，为什么——为什么你要这样问？是不是因为——”

  “哈利”，她一边说一边从记录的写字板上抬眼看他，一丝担忧显露在她的脸上。“我们对所有人都问这些问题。我们需要确保你知道这里是一个安全的地方，无论你什么时候需要帮助。你需要帮助吗？”

  哈利摇了摇头，“他从来不伤害我。“

  治疗师在羊皮纸的底端检查了一下然后给了哈利一个诚挚的笑容。“好消息是，你的危险因素（risk-factors）非常低。之后我们会做一套非常全面的生物和魔法传染测试。其中包括尿检，口腔采样以及一个魔法抽血。你的检测结果会在24小时内由猫头鹰送到。你有其他疑问吗？”

  _如何能够在不吓跑我的伴侣的前提下，或者不让他认为我逼得太紧或者在不毁掉现在我们非常好非常合适的关系的前提下，告诉他我想他除了我之外不再约其他人呢？_

“没有”

  剩下的测试都非常直截了当。首先，哈利需要尿在一根小试管里，小得他塞上塞子之后要去旁边的便池把剩余的都尿出来。

  之后他被带去了一间地板颜色是绿色的像海绵泡泡一样，墙壁是奶油颜色的房间。在治疗师用一根医用棉签刮他口腔内壁时，哈利突然想起他从未在巫师的世界里见过油毡地板（linoleum）。他十分确定在格兰芬多的公共休息里他总是盖着的那块厚毛毯，那块难看的蓝色的明显是麻瓜世界产品的毛毯，从来没有出现过在魔法世界的任何建筑里的地板上。

  “请躺下”，治疗师引导着他。她将刚刚采完样的棉签放进一个和哈利用来采集尿液一样的小试管里，并将它送到了检查室的水池旁边。

  哈利躺下了，检查桌的羊皮纸被压在他的T恤下面弄皱了。治疗师挥动她的魔杖，第三个小试管漂浮在她的头旁边。她的魔杖点了几下哈利的手腕，有一点针扎一样的刺痛，接着那个试管就慢慢被填满，哈利想那应该是他的血。

  接着哈利就被打发回家等结果了。

  和治疗师保证的一样，第二天在哈利喝着茶，推开讨人厌的鸡蛋时猫头鹰来了。虽然治疗师向他保证过他的危险因素很低，虽然他很确定金妮和德拉科都没有将什么东西惹给他，他还是在猫头鹰丢下一个带着圣芒戈印戳的信封时紧张得胃要抽搐。

  他用黄油刀打开了印戳。他很开心看到十三项测试每一项的旁边都写着“阴性”，这些测试包括从 _单一疱疹：生物性_ 到 _性器损毁情况（phaulius phallus，拉丁语）：魔法层面的。_ 出于某些原因，即使他现在知道自己是“干净的”，这对减轻他紧张要胃抽搐的情况几乎毫无帮助。他还是像刚刚一样紧张，和刚刚一样焦虑。

  因为现在有某些事要 _发生了_ 。

  他和德拉科的关系要 _更进一步了_ 。

  如果几个月之前，有人告诉他，他会因为要去见德拉科·马尔福而紧张得像是有几千只蝴蝶在扑棱那样——去见那个在霍格沃茨欺凌他的男孩，那个让他觉得比他表哥达力更傲慢，更戏剧化，比达力更加达力的男孩——那个现在完美得令哈利无法抗拒让他非常害怕失去的男孩，哈利肯定会让他们去检查一下脑子。

  然而事情还是发展成了这样，他甚至比过去的六年更加着迷德拉科。他与德拉科之间的发展比自从他和金妮第一次约会之后发生的任何关于约会的事都来得简单。而且，德拉科是一个男人，这一点自哈利知道以来就明白这是不能改变的。

  是的，哈利告诉自己，所有这些东西——什么无套性爱，什么身体检查，什么不约其他陌生人——都与哈利想狠狠亲吻的德拉科得意的笑容无关；与德拉科喜欢惹恼他，然后他们笑着打架甚至开展性爱无关。也肯定与他们之间奇怪的，不言自明的在霍格沃茨的过往，以及与互相为对方在最脆弱的时刻做出过的事无关。这一切只与德拉科又紧又白的屁股有关。

  哈利一边不断重复安慰自己，一边写了一张纸条传送给德拉科。

   _检查结果出来了。晚上七点在酒吧见？_

_——HP_

当他十五分钟后还没收到回复，他去了安多米达·唐克斯家里待着直到泰迪要睡午觉，然后去了韦斯利笑话商店去看看罗恩和乔治是否需要帮忙，即使他们从来没需要过。他们两个经常因为他这一大段从魁地奇退役到在秋季开始的傲罗训练之间无事可做的空闲时间而取笑他。

  “在等什么东西吗？”罗恩从背后戳了戳哈利的背，把盯着窗外飞过的猫头鹰，希望能瞥见一眼德拉科那全身乌黑的猫头鹰Titania的哈利吓了一跳。

  “噢！就是在等一个消息回传而已。”哈利说。

  “在这里等吗？”罗恩问。

  “对的，的确你说得对。我要走了，”他说，然后原地幻影移形走了。

  他到家之后，泡了两杯茶并全部喝掉（又去了好几次洗手间），用麻瓜的方式打扫了一遍厨房，用魔法将衣柜里的一衣服按颜色分类整理了一遍，动手整理了沙发上的靠枕起码三次，终于在下午4 :34分，他得以在Titania轻敲玻璃时冲到了窗边。

  哈利小心翼翼地取下那张羊皮纸，防止自己太激动把猫头鹰的爪扯掉。

   _跳过酒吧那段，我现在有空了。_

_——DM_

 

  德拉科一打开门，哈利就将他拉到自己面前亲吻他，双手隔着他的裤子不断捏着揉着他的屁股。

  德拉科推了一下关上了哈利身后面的门，任由哈利推搡他倒着走到了客厅里。哈利一边亲他，手一边滑到德拉科的大腿上想分开它们，暗示着要德拉科跳到哈利身上。

  “怎么了？”德拉科说，佯装着冷静，即使他现在被哈利抱在身上，长腿交叉紧紧缠在哈利的腰上。“那张向我承诺过的‘干净’的体检报告呢？“

  “我会给你看，如果你给我你的，”哈利贴着德拉科的嘴唇说。

  德拉科有些生气的向后移开了头，对此哈利当作是可以轻轻舔咬和吸他脖子的邀请。哈利把德拉科放到了沙发上，这样他就可以毫无阻挠地抚摸德拉科的大腿，不用把他抱在身上。

  “嗯…“德拉科轻哼着，非常享受现在哈利对他所做的一切。”是我先问你要的。“

  “在后面的口袋，”哈利嘟哝着，嘴唇从德拉科的脖子慢慢移到了下巴。

  德拉科把哈利向后推了一点。“你真的把体检结果带来了吗？”他说。

  哈利觉得羞耻感要爬到他的脸上了，还带着一点恼怒。“我以为你想我带来。”

  德拉科的眉毛微皱，他的眼神变得难以读懂。然后哈利突然惊醒了一样，觉得自己完全搞错状况。“那不是什么大事，”他飞快地说“我会戴套的如果你想要的话。我意思是，只是一个检查，毕竟检查一下——”

  “波特”，德拉科打断了他，他的手贴上了哈利的胸膛。他往前稍微俯身然后轻柔地亲吻住哈利好一会，之后加深了这个吻，舌头互相紧紧地贴着，轻轻拉扯着对方的嘴唇。德拉科的额头贴住哈利的，“我们到床上去。”

 

 

  他们的身体非常契合。哈利看起来还是有点瘦；为了魁地奇他花了不少努力保持体重，不过现在他已经不打了，即使做了一些为傲罗生涯作准备的锻炼，哈利还是回到了他原本精瘦的身形，膝盖呈圆球凸起。而德拉科的身形，令人印象深刻的比哈利高出半英寸，是所有人认为韧性极好容易弯曲的那种。他的身体给人一种天生的高贵感，他的肌肉都非常完美而匀称地覆盖在他修长的骨架上。

  和哈利胸口带着一点黑色的胸毛不同，德拉科胸膛几乎没有毛发，只是覆盖着光滑结实的肌肉以及粉色诱人的乳头。哈利跨坐在德拉科的大腿上，他们两个除了内裤，都光裸着。哈利的手摸上了德拉科的胸膛，笑着低头看他。他很激动，很紧张，像被点燃了一样；即使他们已经做爱已经好几个月了，这仍然像第一次一样。

  不过这是第一次，第一次完全没有东西隔在他们之间。

  好吧，严格来讲不能完全算正确。有些新的东西蕴藏在他们温柔的对视中，某些无实体的亲密—— _信任。_

  他们一起度过的那么多的时光里，哈利一边回想一边任由自己的手指摸上德拉科的乳头，都像狼一样围着对方打转。他们之间性吸引力的化学反应是无法否定的，这是他们年少时浓墨重彩的互相憎恨后奇怪但是无可避免的转变。他们的关系的每进一步，却——从他们在巴黎的魁地奇比赛场的第一次接吻，到在柏林麻瓜酒吧里的第一次约会，到德拉科同意让哈利不带套操他——他们的默契却都包裹在嘲讽挖苦和含糊不清的外表之下。不要靠得太近。不要对所有都同意得太快。要让德拉科觉得是他先招惹哈利的。随时准备战斗或者逃跑，或者装作这一切他妈的不过是个恶作剧。

  然而德拉科还在这里，他的眼睛轻柔地半眯着，他的嘴唇半张着粗重地呼吸，因为哈利俯下身用舌头轻快地鞭打他的乳头。他被剥下了所有外表的假象，甚至有点脆弱。哈利滑到了床上拽住德拉科的内裤。德拉科抬高自己的腰，方便哈利能把它完全扯下来。这让他的阴茎弹了出来，硬着但还没渗出前液。它很好看，总是那么漂亮。

  “抱住你的膝弯，”哈利说，德拉科呻吟着拉开了自己的大腿，让他的屁股和囊袋完全暴露在哈利的视线下。

  哈利轻轻亲吻德拉科的阴茎，用舌头挑逗它，一个让他有点不安的想法出现在他的脑海里。“呃，德拉科？”

  “什么？”德拉科恼怒地从枕头里抬起。

  哈利看着他，胃部又开始不安地闹腾，“你叫我，呃，不要约其他人…你，呃，自从你上次体检之后，你有和其他人做过吗？”

  德拉科的表情尽力保持着克制，防止泄露自己的情绪，不过他保持着和哈利的眼神接触，然后摇了一下头，只摇了一下。

  哈利没有让德拉科看见自己像傻子一样的笑容，也努力抑制不要表现出松了一口气或者激动的情绪——这是意味着德拉科现在是他的男朋友了？——哈利含住了德拉科的一边的囊袋，然后听见德拉科头重新枕在枕头上的声音以及一声轻柔的呻吟。

  哈利轮流吸着德拉科两边睾丸，之后小心地将他们推到一边，之后非常非常轻地舔上了德拉科囊袋和大腿之间的皮肤。

  “操！噢，操，哈利。”

  哈利在另外一边重复了相同的动作。

  德拉科的头歪向了一边，用力地压进枕头里，眼睛紧紧地闭着。他抱住自己大腿部的手指关节用力到发白，将自己完全打开呈现给哈利。

   _再等一等，宝贝儿。_

  哈利很轻地亲着囊袋下细嫩的皮肤，他的心跳动得飞快，他将他的嘴印上了德拉科的洞口，用嘴唇给了它一个温柔的湿吻。

  德拉科大声地哭叫了出来，毫无保留。

  哈利其实并不知道应该怎么做，不过既然德拉科的反应是他唯一指示，那么他应该没有做错。他一次又一次地吻上去，每一次都更加用力吸着它。他感觉到德拉科在颤抖，在用尽全力保持现在的姿势。当哈利的舌头加入了这个亲吻，舔过德拉科的洞，德拉科开始每一次呼吸都不可避免地带上了呻吟。

  哈利将舌头伸了进去，尽他所能，妈的，德拉科又暖又紧。哈利不得不探得更深，调整着自己的姿势。他想到只要一点点润滑，再过几分钟，他的阴茎就能进到这个紧致，火热，湿淋淋的洞里。

  哈利的舌头弯曲着，一边舔一边深入，还一边亲吻。德拉科尝起来就像盐，汗水和德拉科。

  “这感觉太棒了，波特，“德拉科喘着气，”噢-噢噢噢噢“

  哈利用手肘撑着自己，他用力地分开德拉科的臀瓣，将舌头深得更深，然后抽出来大力地吸着德拉科的肉环。

  哈利发现他不由自主地在床垫上蹭着自己的阴茎，他知道要停止这个了，不然这一切很快就会结束。他将自己的脸蹭上德拉科的大腿，亲吻它顺便弄干了自己的脸。他扯下并提走了自己的内裤，再爬回到德拉科身上。

  德拉科放下了自己的腿，手臂环抱着哈利，手掌在哈利的背部不停地上下抚摸。哈利几乎没有时间考虑德拉科还愿不愿意亲他，在他刚刚做了那件事之后，因为德拉科一把抓住他的头将嘴唇印上了哈利的，舌头伸进了哈利的嘴里又深又下流地接吻。

  “我想要你，”哈利说，一边用自己的阴茎压住德拉科的，一边亲吻他的嘴角，他的脸颊的凹陷处，他锋利的颧骨。“我想要插进你里面。”

  “那就这样做，”德拉科渴望地说。

  哈利坐了起来，将德拉科推成了侧躺的姿势，德拉科弯起一边的膝盖。他拉过一个枕头放在自己脸前，将自己的屁股完全展露给哈利。

  弯腰去柜子拿了润滑剂后，哈利将它涂满了自己的手指，之后按摩着德拉科的臀缝，用他的指腹揉搓着德拉科的洞口。他将中指穿过紧致的肉环，尽量让周围的肌肉放松。德拉科长长地呼出一口气，好像哈利挤压他体内剩余的空气一样。哈利慢慢地用手指抽插着，看着德拉科紧闭的颤动的眼睑，同时他用力保持着这个姿势，让哈利好好地触摸他。

  当他的手指在里面进出更加自如时，哈利加上了一根，他在里面弯曲手指按摩着德拉科的甬道。德拉科颤抖了，很轻地颤抖着，然后哈利不可抑制地弯下腰亲他的面颊和他腰腹柔软的地方。 _你是我的，_ 他脑海里想着， _你只属于我一个人的。_

  哈利开始伸展他的手指，每一次都更多地拉扯开德拉科的肉环。他回想起他们第一次做这个时，当德拉科知道他从来没有和其他男人做过这个时，德拉科有多么的耐心。他耐心地告诉哈利他喜欢怎样；耐心地告诉他如何完全打开一个男人，用魔法或者不用魔法。他用手指慢慢打开自己，也让哈利伸进来尝试，之后也是这样耐心地用手指打开哈利。他很轻很缓地操着哈利，刚好是哈利第一次能承受的全部，之后他又骑在哈利身上用哈利的阴茎操自己，直到两个人最后都射了出来。

  “够了，“德拉科粗重地喘着气说。

  哈利将手指抽出来重新躺在德拉科上面。他将他的阴茎埋在德拉科湿漉漉的臀缝间摩擦，同时轻咬着德拉科的耳垂。“你给我感觉真好，”他低声说，用他说话的气息逗弄德拉科的耳朵。德拉科为之颤抖。

  哈利想立刻插进去，不过这是他第一次和德拉科不带套的性爱，他想好好看着。他跪在德拉科身后然后德拉科跪趴着，用手臂和膝盖支撑着自己。哈利从柜子里拿出润滑剂涂满了自己的阴茎，同时将多余的抹在了德拉科的阴茎上还轻轻撸动了几下。

  哈利抓住德拉科的臀瓣并拉开了它们。他的洞是粉色的打开着。哈利尝试用自己的阴茎对准它。这样做不用手是很难的，他的龟头在好几次滑过德拉科洞口的皱褶之后终于成功对准了。哈利终于可以将他阴茎的头部插进德拉科的屁股里。

  操。这感觉没有什么不同，真的，但是这看起来，太，太美妙了——德拉科紧致的肉环包裹着哈利的龟头，哈利将它伸展得那么开。而且没有一点东西，没有任何东西阻隔在他们之间。德拉科的甬道收紧着，哈利差点直接就这样射了出来。

  他抽了出来，只剩下阴茎的顶部贴着肉环，然后又再插进去，他看着德拉科的洞为他的龟头打开和闭合。

  他重复了这样好几次——他从来没有比现在更兴致勃发过——直到德拉科绝望地呻吟着，“你他妈倒是操我啊！”

  哈利才意识到德拉科的手臂有点颤抖，红晕爬上了他的脖子和肩膀。哈利往前推进直到他的阴茎完全插进了德拉科的屁股里。

  他们都舒服地呼出了一口气。

  哈利开始来回地插着德拉科的甬道，他的手指抓着臀瓣让它们为自己打开。哈利努力保持一个不太快的抽插速度，防止自己太早射出来，防止自己做得太过分，但是他忍不住。他加快了速度，他的囊袋不断地拍打着德拉科的。

  “你知道你现在看起来有多美味吗？”哈利喘着气，“这样吃着我的阴茎？操，德拉科。”

  德拉科靠在了自己的前臂上，用埋进枕头里大声哭喊呻吟做了回答。

  哈利感觉到自己快要高潮了，他正要恳求德拉科在他身下自慰，德拉科突然转头看着他说“慢一点，就一点点。”

  哈利停了下来，他的阴茎插在德拉科的甬道里就像剑插在剑鞘里一样合适，他的胯部紧紧贴着德拉科的屁股。他调整着自己的呼吸，然后俯下身，用胸膛贴着德拉科的后背。他又开始用他的臀部打着圈，每一下都没有抽出他的阴茎很多，他就这样缓慢而沉稳地打着转。他吻上了德拉科的后颈，舔走他的汗水。“这样可以吗？”

  德拉科在枕头了点了点头。“太棒了，”他说，随着哈利每一下的插入小声地呻吟着。

  用一只手撑着床维持住平衡，哈利另外一只手环上了德拉科的胸口。他轮流逗弄着德拉科的乳沟，搓揉和掐着它们，之后他的手往下移抓住德拉科的阴茎，之后按着每一下抽插的节奏为德拉科手淫，跟着抽插的节奏握着他的阴茎一上一下。

  德拉科呻吟的声音越来越大，越来越高。“好了，你可以加快一点了。”

  哈利加快了抽插的速度，每一次用力插进德拉科时都他舒服得在喉咙嘟哝。他每一下都插了很深很用力，德拉科最后被他弄得最后完全趴在了床上。哈利保持住不压在德拉科身上，他将自己埋进了德拉科的头发里，他的硬得发疼的阴茎狠狠地插进德拉科紧致，火热，漂亮，完美的屁股里。

  哈利控制不住开始射了。

  他全身都感受到了，从他膝盖后面拉伸的针扎一样的刺痛感，到他舒服得蜷缩在床单上的脚趾，到他后颈上竖起的汗毛，到他的收紧的睾丸，为德拉科清空着，用精液将他填满。

  “操！操，”他喊着。他在每一发精液射出来时，都忍不住一下一下继续在德拉科的屁股里抽插，德拉科的洞湿滑得会滴水一样。

  

哈利的阴茎滑了出来，他看着他的精液从德拉科的屁眼里流出来，德拉科依然在胡乱地呻吟，面向床垫弓着背。哈利的心在剧烈地跳动，他的呼吸依然重的像喘不过气。他抓着德拉科的胯将他翻过来。

  德拉科的脸红的不像样，他的头发凌乱，眼睛失神了一样无法聚焦。而他的阴茎——他的阴茎涨得很红，贴着他的小腹不断流着前液，他的手抓住自己的阴茎胡乱地手淫着，想和哈利一起抵达高潮。

  哈利推开德拉科的一条腿，两只手指又重新滑进了他的洞里。他俯下身贴近床，让德拉科的腿落在他的肩膀上。他轻轻地抓起德拉科的手腕，将他的手往自己的头发上引，德拉科立即就抓住了。他推着哈利的头往他的阴茎上靠。

  当哈利的手指戳上了德拉科的前列腺，他刚刚射进去的精液在他抽插时裹上了他的手指，甚至从德拉科松软的洞口里流了出去。他张嘴深深地吃进了德拉科的阴茎。他当然吸过很多次德拉科的阴茎，但是之前都是在前戏，只是想让他兴致起来，而不是让他射出来。哈利之前从来没有尝过精液的味道，而现在即使他因为刚刚的高潮爽得精神失常，他还是止不住想他究竟有多想尝试德拉科的精液，有多想将它们全部吞下去。他感受到他的嘴巴因此不断分泌着唾液，他一边放松自己的喉咙一边让手指更加用力的按压德拉科的腺体。他不停地吸着德拉科，将它含得越来越深，直到德拉科呜咽地叫着“哈利”，他射了出来。

  他的背弓起几乎要离开床垫，差点哽住了哈利，他的屁股紧紧地夹着哈利的手指，他的阴茎畅快地在哈利的嘴里射精。哈利努力想吞下全部，努力去品尝德拉科咸咸的温热的精液。但是德拉科的阴茎还是从他嘴里滑里出来，甚至还有几滴正在射出来的。

  哈利平复自己的呼吸之后直接自己倒在了德拉科身上，在德拉科靠近胃的皮肤上擦着自己的嘴和脸。

  德拉科的手仍然紧紧地抓住他的头发，哈利小心地拿开。他躺在了床的了另一边，他环抱着德拉科，他将他的耳朵贴在德拉科的胸膛上，感受着他的心跳以及他仍旧粗重的呼吸。

  当哈利的思绪在这事后的温存中快要完全飞走时，他突然想起他的精液流出德拉科洞口的画面，一个很可怕的想法砸中了他。

  “德拉科，”他很小声地说，甚至发现自己的嘴变得很干巴巴。

  德拉科嘟哝了一声作为回应。

  “你认为——你觉得呃，这种事是只有一次吗？”

  “嗯？”德拉科的眼睛没有睁开，他的呼吸缓慢了下来。哈利很庆幸他们不用互相看着对方。他不敢让德拉科知道他的脸现在究竟有多红。

  “现在我们做过这个了，你还想继续用套吗还有——”哈利用力地吸了一口气，有点担心地问，“还有你还会想约其他人吗？“

  德拉科轻轻扯着哈利的头发吓唬他。“我想我愿意为你大得令人羞愧的阴茎暂时安定下来。现在，拜托闭嘴让我睡觉，不然我就去找其他肯这样做的人。”

  哈利贴着德拉科的皮肤笑了起来。他更加用力地抱紧德拉科，然后轻轻地在他的胸口上，心脏的位置落下了一个亲吻。


End file.
